Switched
by Haytar96
Summary: What happens when a boy and girl switches bodies? Hehe find out! Requested by Arista17! Pepperony! I don't own IMAA.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N hey guys! Got a request here! Sorry this is a bit late! Requested by Arista17!)**

Doom laughed as he destroyed parts of Manhattan. Iron Man, Rescue, and War Machine flew to the scene and confronted the crazed man. "Doom! You need to stop this!" Tony shouted angrily, Doom turned towards the three heroes and laughed. "Fools! You cannot stop DOOM!" he yelled and shot a beam towards them making our three heroes spiral towards the earth. Pepper crashed into a building and fell onto a car, Tony just crashed into the cement a few feet away. "Pepper!" he shouted getting up and ran over to her, Rescue groaned and with Tony's help got off the car. "You alright?" Tony asked worriedly, Pepper nodded "Ya…falling into a building then crashing onto a car is fun…" she said sarcastically. Tony chuckled and flew into the air with her in his wake. War Machine was already there firing rockets at Doom with no avail, Pepper saw every time a rocket got near Doom it would explode and a shield would pulse around him all except for one area. She turned invisible and flew above his head and shot her repulsers at him, Doom cried out in pain, fell and hit a roof of a building. The villain grunted and got to his feet and chuckled "Ahhh Rescue! Such a worthy and beautiful foe!" he shouted and Tony growled. Doom laughed at Tony's reaction and clapped his hands together, he pulled them apart and a bright green sphere began to form.

Before Iron Man and Rescue could do anything doom shot the sphere at them. Rhodey shouted and tried to free his trapped friends but nothing worked. The sphere grew brighter and brighter making Rhodey cover his eyes before he could go blind, he removed his arm from his eyes and gasped at what he saw. His two friends were floating in mid air out of their armor, they were wearing all white and light made them glow. With their armors next to them Pepper and Tony flew through the air and into each other's bodies. The light was gone and the two armored heroes fell to the Earth once more.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony opened his eyes and was about to sit up but Rhodey put his on his shoulder. "Whoa! Ok…ummm Tony….I need you to keep calm! We'll fix it! Don't freak out!" he said and Tony felt a surge of panic, he quickly got up and went over to the mirror in the corner. His eyes widened…no scratch that Pepper's eyes widened. "OH. MY. GOD!" he shouted in Pepper's voice. Rhodey's lips pressed together trying to hold in his laughter, "I told you not to freak out!" he said snorting. Tony turned towards his best friend "I. Am. In. Pepper's. Body." He said his voice higher and female, Rhodey nodded letting out a couple of giggles. Tony turned around again and saw himself lying on a cot still passed out, "ok when she wakes up…let me do the talking…" Rhodey said chuckling. Tony grumbled and glared at his friend "This isn't funny!" he yelled in Pepper's voice.

Tony's body shifted and Rhodey walked over to the cot, Pepper started to sit up and Rhodey repeated what he said to Tony. Pepper looked around the room and saw herself standing there with wide eyes, "OH COME ON!" she said in Tony's voice and fell back down onto the cot. Rhodey couldn't help it anymore, he burst out into laughter.

IMAAIMAAIMAA

Two hours later the three friends sat in silence trying to figure out how they are going to fix everything. Tony sat in a chair shifting in his seat every couple of seconds, "what are you doing?" Pepper asked crossing Tony's arms. "How do you stand wearing these?!" Tony asked shifting Pepper's upper half. Rhodey burst out laughing and Pepper sighed and rolled Tony's blue eyes, "Stop moving around!" she said in his annoyed voice. She then moved over to her purse that sat on the desk and searched for her phone. She got a text from her dad saying that he'll be on a mission for couple of days and he'll be back soon. Pepper looked over to the boys and saw Rhodey shaking with laughter with his head in his hands; she walked around the chair and saw Tony glancing down at Pepper's shirt every couple of seconds. Pepper picked up an empty soda can and chucked it at her own head, "OW!" Tony shouted in Pepper's high voice. Pepper glared at him "STOP THAT!" she shouted, Tony chucked "sorry…it's just soooo weird!" he said laughing.

Pepper rolled Tony's eyes and sat down again. "How are we going to fix this?" Tony asked and they just sat there silent, "whoa! Wait! What happens when we need to use the bathroom?!" Pepper asked worriedly. Rhodey just snorted, Pepper and Tony looked at each other and groaned.

**(A/N ok Ya I know short chapter….but don't worry it won't end there! I hope I'm doing an ok job at this story! Am I? Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony huffed and sat down, he watched himself pace back and forth across the armory. "Would you stop doing that?" he asked in Pepper's voice. Pepper looked over at him and scowled "Well we need to fix this! I want to be myself again!" she said in his voice, Tony rolled Pepper's brown eyes and got up, he walked over to the computer and typed something into it. Pepper wandered over and stood next to him "do you have any ideas?" she asked and crossed his arms, "one…" Tony said sighing.

"I think we're asleep somewhere…and this some sort of twisted dream we're both having. It's not possible for us to switch bodies…." He said with her voice. "Ok then….how do we wake up?" Pepper asked and Tony sighed, "Well we don't even know we're asleep…" he said and sat down again. Pepper groaned and looked at herself for a moment. Pepper cocked Tony's head to the side in confusion; blood was running down her head and slowly disappeared. "What?" Tony asked.

"I think we're asleep…and I'm bleeding." She said making Tony's eyes go wide. Tony stood up and typed something into the computer again; "This could be like the time I was stuck in that alternate reality…" he said and looked over at himself. Pepper frowned and crossed Tony's arms "How would we fix this?" she asked and leaned up against the computer, Tony shrugged and Pepper's hair fell in her eyes. Tony brushed it back slightly annoyed.

The armory door hissed open and Rhodey walked in. Tony and Pepper looked at each other and silently agreed to keep their theory quiet. "Hey guys…" Rhodey said and looked at them, "Hey Rhodey." Pepper and Tony said at the same time. Rhodey snickered "well that was weird…" he said and sat down. They were all silent for a moment before Rhodey spoke again "Did you guys figure out how to fix yourselves?" he asked and Pepper glanced over at herself, "No not really…" Pepper's voice said ringing out. Rhodey sighed and shook his head smiling, "well I hope you guys do soon…or your bodies are going to betray you." he said standing up and left. Tony and Pepper looked at each other again "that was weird." Tony said and Pepper nodded, "He's right. We need to figure out how to get out of this." Pepper said.

They sat silently for a while thinking out ways to get out of the state they were in. Tony tossed out a lot of ideas that he would eventually say never mind to. Pepper looked up "maybe we have to wake up like you would in any other dream…." She said and Tony's voice broke the silence, Tony bit Pepper's lip and thought. "What do you mean?"He asked with Pepper's curiosity. "Well when you dream and you die…or fall…you wake up." Pepper said shrugging Tony's shoulders.

Tony thought for a moment and nodded. "Ya...it could work…But I think we should wait until we're sure that we're dreaming." He said and Pepper nodded agreeing. Tony glanced down at Pepper's shirt again and Pepper huffed "Tony! Eyes up here!" she said and Tony snickered.

**(A/N Soooooooo sorry for the short chapter! I hope it was alright. Please review. Oh and I have a request for a story…..who wants it?! Its multi chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper walked with Rhodey to the armory, "You know it's really strange that you're in Tony's body…" Rhodey said walking up to the armory door. "Uh ya…very weird…" Pepper said sighing and stopped to wait for Rhodey to put in the code so the door would open. "What are you waiting for?" Rhodey asked standing in the doorway to the armory, Pepper blinked and shifted on Tony's feet. "Ummm I forgot something at the-the house…be right back…" she said and ran back to the Rhodes house, "Tony!" Pepper said gasping for air. "What? What's wrong?" Tony asked in Pepper's high worried voice. "I know for a fact we're dreaming!" Pepper said hurriedly in Tony's voice, "How do you know?" Tony asked crossing Pepper's arms.

"I was with Rhodey…and we were about to go into the armory. I waited for him to put in the code to get in…but the door just opened for him." Pepper said and Tony made Pepper's eyes widen, "This is not good! I see what's going on now! They are using us to get to the armor! They know what the armory looks like and where it's located….but they don't know how the armor work or anything…" he said babbling in Pepper's voice. Pepper sighed "I get why you guys are annoyed with my talking…Do I really sound like that?" she asked and Tony shut up, "Wow…being in your body so long I'm getting a few of your traits…" he said frowning.

"Ok issue at hand!" Pepper said throwing Tony's hands in the air; Tony nodded and motioned for her to follow. "We can't go back to the armory…we have to commit…suicide. Sadly." He said and Pepper frowned, "Great…this really sucks." She said and ran after herself.

"Ok…so us being in separate bodies…was a computer glitch?" Pepper asked and Tony nodded making Pepper's red hair bounce, "Ya…they messed up." He said and smiled. "How are we going to off ourselves?" Pepper asked nervously, Tony made Pepper frown "Well we have to fall…" he said and looked up at a tall building. Both teens gulped and went inside.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Rhodey's form blurred and his eyes turned red. "They know…" he said growling, "Keep them in this world!' said a disembodied voice. Rhodey nodded and walked out of the armory, everything melted around him making the streets of New York appear. He looked up at building to see Tony and Pepper standing at the edge of the roof. "No!" Rhodey shouted angrily, he disappeared and reappeared behind the two teens. "Stop! I can't let you leave!" he shouted. Tony and Pepper turned and their eyes widened. "We need to jump now!" Tony shouted and Pepper nodded. They closed their eyes and jumped forward. Tony fell towards the Earth but Pepper was pulled back onto the roof.

Tony hit the ground and everything went black. "No! He jumped! He'll be waking up any moment now….we can't let this happen!" someone shouted. Tony groaned, it felt as if someone had hit him upside the head with a bat. He opened his eyes to see scientists running around in a panic, he tried to move his arms and legs but they were strapped down. Tony turned his head a fraction and saw Pepper in a kind of glass coffin; her arms and legs were strapped down like him. She was trashing around and she was bleeding pretty badly. "Pepper!" he shouted and the scientists looked at him cautiously, Tony struggled with the straps on his arms and he trashed around.

Pepper screamed in pain and Tony fought harder. The straps started to loosen, soon his arms were free and then his legs. "He's getting out!" someone shouted and Tony kicked the glass that kept him caged, the glass cracked but did not give. Pepper screamed some more and fell limp in her coffin. "PEPPER!" Tony shouted desperately and kicked at eh glass some more.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper watched as her own body disappeared. _At least he's safe…_she thought and closed Tony's eyes. "You are not going to escape!" the fake Rhodey shouted and threw her to the ground. Pepper opened Tony's eyes and glared at Rhodey, "I guess it doesn't matter. Tony got out!' she said and was shocked to hear her own voice. She was back in her own body. Fake Rhodey laughed and shook his head "It does…I have you! You are my leverage!" Rhodey's image flickered and the controller stood before her laughing. "So you're the one who put us here!" Pepper shouted angrily and got to her feet, the controller chuckled "Yes my dear I put you both here. Although we did have a little hiccup…" he said and frowned. "What do you want from us?" Pepper asked and the controller looked at her amused "I could care less about you…but my boss on the other hand…" he said and stepped aside. The air shimmered and Doctor Doom stood there looking proud and annoying, "Doom wishes to keep you here…Stark has information I need!" he said his voice booming.

Pepper frowned "then why am I here?!" she asked shouting. Doom glared at her "you will be the perfect leverage. Stark will give me anything I desire if you're threatened." He said and Pepper rolled her eyes "Ya like that'll work…" she muttered, Dooms eyes flashed and he grabbed her around her neck. "Observe girl." He said opening a window, Tony was laying in a kind of glass coffin with his arms and legs strapped down. Doom tightened his grip on Pepper's neck and shot electricity through her making her scream, "Pepper!" Tony shouted from the window and trashed around in his coffin. The electricity dulled and Pepper weakly watched as Tony tried to get out of his bonds, Doom chuckled and shot the electricity through her once more making her scream. The pain grew, and grew until she couldn't stay conscious. Pepper fell limp and Tony cried out again "PEPPER!" The window disappeared and Doom threw the redhead over his shoulder carelessly and vanished along with the controller. Doom set her down and looked at the controller "Keep her here." He said and left.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony kicked the glass once more and it shattered. He jumped out of the coffin and shoved anyone who got in his way, Tony went to a nearby computer and unlocked Pepper's own coffin. He freed her arms and legs growling at anyone who get near him. Tony picked Pepper up and shook her, "Come on Pep…please wake up." He said whispering. He pulled her into his lap and brushed the hair out of her face, "Wake up…" he whispered again and kissed Pepper's forehead.

Tony picked Pepper up and turned to see the scientists were gone, he carried her down an abandoned hallway into a large room, Doom stood there with his arms crossed "She won't wake up. Doom still has her soul." He said rather calmly. Tony glared at him and gently set Pepper on the floor, "What do you mean you have her soul?" he asked shaking. Doom laughed and waved his hand creating a window, "Tony! Don't tell Doom anything! I'm fine…just asleep….oh this is weird." Pepper said and Doom waved his hand again making the window disappear.

Tony glared at Doom "Give. Her. Back." He said calmly, Doom laughed and walked toward him. "Give me your armor along with her armor. Then both of you may go." He said simply. Tony looked at Doom and then looked at Pepper, _I-I have to give it to him…Pepper means more to me than the armor_. He thought and looked at Doom again.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper sat and glared at the controller, he simply ignored her. "What are you going to gain out of this?" Pepper asked crossing her arms, the controller looked at her and huffed "money…revenge against Tony Stark…" he said stretching. "Are you in this…uh whatever it is?" Pepper asked curiously, "Yes…now Shut up." The controller said annoyed. Pepper smiled "Soooo if you get hurt here…it actually hurts." She said smiling, the controller turned toward her to shout but he was only greeted to a knee to the groin. He doubled over in pain and Pepper ran.

She ran down the street to find the nearest building but she could only see water. "Well here goes nothing." She said and jumped into the icy waves.

**(A/N I'm ending the chapter there…cliffhanger! DUN…DUN…..DAAAAAAA! Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

She ran down the street to find the nearest building but she could only see water. "Well here goes nothing." She said and jumped into the icy waves.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper swam as far to the bottom as she could. The water was freezing and it burned her throat when she breathed it in, she took a deep breath and tried to make death come a lot faster but it was painful. Pepper's vision blurred and dimmed, she sank further and hit the ocean floor with a small thud.

Pepper's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air. Tony loomed over her with a look of relief, "T-tony?" she asked and coughed. Her throat burned for real, Tony gave her a small smile "Hey Pep…" he whispered. Pepper slowly sat up and winced because of a sharp pain in her head, "Be careful!" Tony said and gently made her lie down again. "Am I back? Cause I don't know…" Pepper asked in a raspy voice, Tony gave her a small smile and nodded. He rushed back her hair and sighed "I gave Doom the armor." He finally said and Pepper shot up into a sitting position despite the pain, "You what!? I told you I was fine! What's going to happen now?!" she asked frantically.

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I did it to get you back!" he said. Pepper shook her head "Tony I jumped into the ocean and drowned myself." She said and Tony nodded. "I know. Doom showed me…somehow he kept you there. You died…there and you started to die here…I-I had to." He said shaking. Pepper blinked shocked and looked at Tony with surprise "You did that for me?" she asked quietly. "Of course I did that for you! I'm not going to give you up Pep! You're way more important than the armor!" Tony said shocked at Pepper's question.

The redhead got to her feet and held out her hand for Tony's. "Then…I think we should get the armor back…" she said with a smile. Tony grinned and took her hand, "I think you're right." He said getting up. Pepper pulled Tony down the empty corridor to the lab they were trapped in, she peeked in to see only four scientists inside looking at her and Tony's armor curiously. Pepper looked over at Tony and winked, she let go of his hand and ducked down under one of the work desks. She then tiptoed over to a large glass cabinet and quietly opened it, Tony watched her from the doorway with worry and curiosity clear on his face. Pepper grabbed four needles and four little jars of sedative; she closed the cabinet door and quickly yet quietly scurried over to Tony. She took him to the side and handed him two of the needle and two of the sedative bottles, "You grabbed the guys on the right and get the ones on the left." Pepper said as she filled the needles with the drugs. Tony smiled and shook his head and laughed, "We're all screwed if you turn evil." He muttered. Pepper gave him a sly smile and winked, she got into a crouch again. Pepper moved quickly and gracefully despite the pain she was in, Tony followed her. They looked at each other for a moment and Pepper nodded, Pepper grabbed one of the scientists. She clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his shocked yelp; Tony did the same on the other side of the room. At the same time they stuck the two men in the neck with the needles. Soon the two scientists were on the ground unconscious, Pepper quickly moved the man under a desk and Tony did the same. They moved to their next targets. Pepper stood quickly but at the same time her target turned, Tony had already sedated the third lab coat. He looked over at the redhead, time slowed down as the fourth and final scientist turned toward her. The man yelped in surprise and moved to hit the alarm; Pepper quickly grabbed the man and hit him in the throat. She twisted his arm behind his back and slammed his head into the work table her armor laid on. The unlucky scientist fell to the ground with a thud completely unconscious. Tony just stood there and stared at the redhead with a shocked expression, Pepper looked over at him. "What?" she asked innocently, Tony shook his head to clear it "Pepper! We were only supposed to sedate them!" he said hissing. Pepper shrugged "Well…I didn't kill him…he'll just wake up with a really bad headache!" she said defensively. Tony rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and began to reassemble his armor.

Half an hour later Iron Man and Rescue were making their way through the corridors without being seen. They were doing it very unsuccessfully; they had been spotted at least three times. And all of those three times Pepper knocked out the guards and hid them in a hall closet. Pepper led them through the halls because she had more experience with stealth while Tony just wanted to bust a hole in the wall. Pepper gasped and grabbed Tony by the neck of his armor and shoved him against a wall, "Wha-"Tony was about to ask but Pepper hissed at him to shut up. Five guards walked past them and Rescue relaxed when they kept going, "They gone?" she asked. Tony looked over her shoulder and saw the guards went into a room, he nodded and Pepper pulled him out of the little nook they were hiding in. "Why are we sneaking around again?" Tony asked after a minute. Pepper rolled her eyes "Because you said the armors only have enough power to fly us out of here. If we get caught, and they sound the alarm we would have to fight our way out. That would mean that we would have to use the weapons in our suits. And if we do that we lose the power to fly…then we're pretty screwed." She said. Tony sighed "Oh ya…well I don't like stealth." He said annoyed, Pepper snorted "you're just impatient…that's why I gather information for the team…" she said smartly.

Pepper gently smacked Tony's armored chest to get his attention, Tony looked to where she was pointing and smiled. They walked over to the giant glass window and looked out it; they were in the middle of the ocean. "Oh that's just fantastic…" Tony muttered sarcastically, he was about to smash the glass when Pepper grabbed his arm stopping him. "What are you doing?" Tony asked hissing, Pepper shook her head. "Quietly Tony…" she said. She opened her super pockets and pulled out a pocket knife, it clicked open. "Really Pepper? You have high tech armor…and you carry a knife?" Tony asked confused, Pepper sighed "Always be prepared Tony…" she said as she cut the seams of the window.

An Alarm began blaring. Pepper cursed and put her knife away, she kicked the window making it shatter. "Let's leave!" she shouted over the blaring alarm. Tony nodded and activated his boot jets, "Way ahead of you!" he shouted back. Tony grabbed Pepper's hand and they took off into the air, "Computer…helps us find home." Tony said calmly as they got farther away from the building they were trapped in. A compass popped up onto Tony's HUD he rolled his eyes. "Thanks computer…" he muttered. Pepper flew up to him and pointed to the north and Tony nodded.

It took them three hours to get back to New York. They flew past time square and Pepper frowned "Tony…doe New York seem…I don't know…different?" she asked and Tony frowned along with her. "Ya…it does. It seems more techy…" he said slowly. They flew to the armory and landed, the temple seemed more decayed than usual. Pepper started to get more confused as Tony started to get more concerned. Pepper entered her code and the armory door creaked, sparked and shuddered open, Tony frowned further and entered with Pepper close behind. Both teens gasped when they saw that the armory was covered in dust, the only part of the room that wasn't covered was the computer and a chair. Footprints in the dust indicated that some walked through there; they looked over at the computer. A man stood at the computer typing away, he quickly turned at the sound of the door opening. The man was African American and he went pale like he had seen a ghost, "T-tony? P-P-Pepper?" he asked. "Who are you?" Tony asked stunned that someone could get into the armory without a code. The man stepped into the light and Tony and Pepper gasped, Rhodey stared back at them with a shocked expression. He looked as if he were going to burst into tears. Pepper stepped forward and opened her faceplate, she looked at Rhodey carefully and made her armor turn into a backpack. Tony did the same "Rhodey?" he asked and the man nodded sitting down.

"You're still the same…how is that possible?" Rhodey asked under his breath. Pepper moved closer to him and gave him and hug, Rhodey was shocked for a moment but hugged her back. "What happened? Why are you older?" she asked pulling away. Tony pulled Pepper towards him and Rhodey put his head in his hands, "You guys don't know how long you've been gone?" he asked and they shook their heads. Rhodey sighed.

"The last time I saw you two…was twenty years ago." He whispered.

**(A/N DUN DUN DUN! How was that? Review? Please!? I love it when you all review! It makes me smile! :D)**


End file.
